dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Anne Boleyn and Me characters
on the cover of the second edition of Anne Boleyn and Me]]All the characters that appear in Alison Prince's Anne Boleyn and Me. Main characters Elinor Valjean Elinor FreemanAnne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 85 (née Valjean; born February 20, 1514)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 22 was the youngest daughter of Eva De Puebla and Michel Valjean. Her mother worked in the English court as Catherine of Aragon's lady-in-waiting and her father as Henry VIII's court jester. Elinor was also a lady-in-waiting to Catherine, until she was transferred to Anne Boleyn's household. She married Tom Freeman, who also worked at court. Supporting characters Anne Boleyn Anne Boleyn (c. 1501''Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 237 – May 19, 1536)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 229 was the second wife of King Henry VIII. She caught his interest around 1525. Anne refused to become his mistress, instead wanting to be his wife. After several years of turmoil, Henry and Anne married in early 1533. They had their daughter, Elizabeth, later that year. Anne was unable to give Henry his son, which was factor leading to her demise. In May 1536, Anne was beheaded for the false accusation of adultery. Catherine of Aragon 'Catherine of Aragon' (December 16, 1485Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 182 – January 7, 1536)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 185 was Henry VIII's first wife and the Queen of England. She had only one child, a daughter named Mary. Henry asked her to release him, after he fell in love with Anne Boleyn, who insisted on marrying him. Catherine refused and declared that she was his true wife. She was banished from court, causing her health to deteriorate. She passed away in January 1536. Eva Valjean '''Eva Valjean' (née De Puebla; born c. 1485)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 46 was the wife of Michel Valjean, and mother of Rosanna, Elinor, Daniel, and William. Eva was a lady-in-waiting and lifelong friend to Catherine of Aragon. She stayed with Catherine, until her death in January 1536. Eva reluctantly continued working at court as embroideress. She left court with her daughter, Elinor, after Anne Boleyn was beheaded. Henry VIII Henry VIII (1491 – 1547)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, pages 244-247 was the King of England. He was married to Catherine of Aragon, whom gave birth to their daughter, Mary. Henry eventually fell in love with Anne Boleyn. He began seeking an annulment for his marriage with Catherine, when Anne refused to be his mistress. The King left his wife and married Anne, despite failing to receive permission from the Pope. They had one daughter, Elizabeth. After marriage, Henry's attention waned once again and set his eyes on Jane Seymour. Rosanna Valjean Rosanna de Frontera (née Valjean; born c. August 13, 1509)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 7 was the first child of Eva De Puebla and Michel Valjean. She was the elder sister of Elinor, Daniel, and William. She married Diego Luiz de Frontera, the son of one of Catherine's attendants. They had a son named John in 1530. Rosanna worked for Catherine, until her death several years later. She and Diego moved to Granada, Spain to live with his parents. Tom Freeman Tom Freeman was a blacksmith at Hever, who made shoes for horses and various other objects. He also treated horses for injury or illness. Tom was later hired as Anne Boleyn's personal blacksmith. He proposed to Elinor on Christmas Day in 1530 and they were married the following month. They had two children together, Michael and Maria. After Anne Boleyn's execution, he left court with his family. Minor characters *'Anne Savage', one of Anne Boleyn's ladies-in-waiting. She was present at Anne's wedding. *'Arthur' was the first husband of Catherine of Aragon, who died a few months after they married. *'Bessie Blount' was Henry VIII's mistress and mother of their son, Henry Fitzroy. *'Dr. Butts' was Henry VIII's personal physician. *'Catherine Carey' was the daughter of Mary Boleyn with her first husband. She was the niece of Anne. During her final days, Anne wrote to Mary for Catherine to spend some time with her. *'Charles V', the Holy Roman Emperor and Catherine of Aragon's nephew. He was betrothed to Mary, but eventually broke off the agreement. *'Daniel Valjean' (born c. 1518)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 8 was Elinor's younger brother. He worked with Tom Freeman in the stables, starting in 1534. Two year later, he left court with his family. *'Diego Luiz de Frontera' was the husband of Rosanna Valjean and the father of John. He and his family moved to Spain, when Catherine's servants were dismissed. *'Duke of Norfolk' was Anne Boleyn's uncle. He often quarreled with his niece, whom he grew to resent. The Duke was involved with Anne's trial. *'Duke of Suffolk' was a close friend of Henry. *'Elizabeth' (September 7, 1533''Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 144 – 1603) was the daughter and only child of Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. *'Elizabeth Barton' (died April 20, 1534),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 161 aka '''The Nun of Kent', was arrested several times for speaking against Anne Boleyn. He was eventually taken to the Tower and executed. *'Elizabeth Boleyn' (née Howard) was the mother of Anne and wife of Thomas. *'Eustache Chapuys' was the Spanish ambassador to England. He supported Catherine of Aragon. *'Felipez' was one of Catherine's trusted servants, who delivered a letter to Charles V for her. *'Francis I', the King of France, who considered marrying Mary. He later betrothed his third son to Henry's daughter, Elizabeth. *'Francis Weston' (died May 17, 1536),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 227 one of the men convicted of committing adultery with Anne. He was found guilty and executed, along with the others. *'George Boleyn' (died May 17, 1536) was Anne Boleyn's brother. He was granted the title of Viscount Rochford. In 1536, he was convicted of committing incest with Anne and executed. *'Henry Fitzroy' (born c. 1519)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 12 was Henry VIII's son by his mistress Bessie Blount. *'Henry Norris' (died May 17, 1536) was a close friend of Henry. He was charged with adultery with Anne and executed at the Tower of London. *'Henry Percy', later Earl of Northumberland, who was once betrothed to Anne Boleyn. The match was supposedly broken by King Henry. *'James Boleyn' was Anne's uncle. He was appointed chancellor of her household. *'Jane Seymour' (died 1537), Anne's lady-in-waiting. Henry fell in love with her, after his feelings for Anne waned. She, like Anne before her, coyly refused all of Henry's attempts to woo her. *'John de Frontera' (born September 1530)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 76 was the son of Rosanna and Diego. *'John Fisher' (died June 22, 1535),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 173 the Bishop of Rochester. He believed Catherine was Henry's lawful wife and opposed Henry declaring himself head of the Church. John was later executed. *'John Seymour', the father of Jane. He allegedly had a long affair with one of his daughter-in-laws. *'Little Purkoy' (died December 1534),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 168 Anne's beloved pet dog. He was named after the French word, "pourquoi." Everyone at court was afraid to tell her that he had died. *'Lorenzo Campeggio', a Cardinal sent from Rome to make a decision about "the King's great matter". However, a decision was never met and returned home. *'Madge Shelton', Anne's cousin and lady-in-waiting. She briefly became Henry's mistress at Anne's suggestion. *'Margaret Wyatt', sister of Thomas Wyatt. She was a lady-in-waiting to Anne Boleyn during her last days. *'Maria de Salinas', later Lady Willoughby, was a lady-in-waiting to Catherine of Aragon. She was dismissed by Henry from the Queen's service, but returned for Catherine's last moments. *'Maria Freeman' (born March 26, 1534)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, pages 157-158 was the second child of Elinor and Tom Freeman. *'Mary' (born 1516)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 11 was the daughter of Catherine and Henry VIII. She was betrothed to Charles V, until he broke the agreement. Mary protested against her father divorcing her mother. *'Mary Boleyn', the sister of Anne. Her first husband, William Carey, died of the sweating sickness. She married a second time to the "undistinguished," William Stafford. *'Mark Smeaton' (died May 17, 1536), a court musician in Anne's household. He was accused of committing adultery with Anne. Mark was executed at the Tower of London *'Michael Freeman' (born June 26, 1532)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 110 was the son of Elinor and Tom. He was named after his grandfather, Michel Valjean. *'Michel Valjean' (died June 1528),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, pages 38-39 nicknamed Mr John, was Eva's husband and the father of Rosanna, Elinor, Daniel, and William. He was Henry VIII's favorite court jester. *'Pope Clement' (died September 26, 1534)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 164 was the head of the Catholic Church. Henry asked for his permission to annul his marriage to Catherine. The Pope took several years to make a clear decision. *'Richard Rouse', a cook charged with poisoning John Fisher. *'Rodrigo De Puebla' was Elinor's great uncle. He was a Spanish ambassador before he died. *'Thomas Boleyn' was the father of Anne. Henry gave him the title of Earl of Wiltshire. *'Thomas Cranmer', the Archbishop of Canterbury and good friend of Henry. He advised Henry about procuring the annulment of his marriage to Catherine of Aragon. *'Thomas Cromwell', Henry's adviser, who used to work with Cardinal Wolsey. *'Thomas More' was the Lord Chancellor of England. He refused to support Henry's separation from the Catholic Church. He was sent to the Tower of London for opposing the King. *'Thomas Wyatt', a court poet, who fell in love with Anne Boleyn. He was sent away, likely by the King. *'William Brereton' (died May 17, 1536), a man convicted of adultery with Anne. He was tried and executed with her other supposed lovers. *'William Carey' (died June 1528)Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 40 was the first husband of Mary Boleyn. He died of the sweating sickness and was the father of Catherine Carey. *'William Kingston' was the Constable of the Tower of London, when Anne was beheaded. *'William Peto', a friar that spoke out against Anne Boleyn. He made a prediction that dogs would lick King Henry's blood when he died. *'William Somers' was the court jester of Henry, after Michel Valjean's death. He made a joke about Elizabeth being a "bastard," which angered the King. *'William Stafford', the second "undistinguished" husband of Mary Boleyn. Mary was banished from court, because of her marriage to William. *'William Valjean' (born c. 1521) was Elinor's youngest brother. After leaving Catherine of Aragon's household, he worked in the kitchens at King Henry's court. *'William Warham' (died August 1532),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 111 the Archbishop of Canterbury, who supported Catherine. *'Cardinal Wolsey' (died November 1530),Anne Boleyn and Me, Alison Prince, page 79 Henry VIII's trusted adviser. He was stripped of his title and later charged with treason, but died on the way to be executed. References See also External links *House of the Tudor at English Monarchs *House of Tudor at the Encyclopedia Britannica *Tudor Monarchs and Dynasty at English History *The Story of the Tudor Monarchy Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Anne Boleyn and Me Category:Anne Boleyn and Me characters